Malorne
Malorne, or Apa'ro, was an enormous white stag that roamed the land as protector of nature. He was the father of Cenarius. Early History The earliest record of Malorne is the in the tauren myth The White Stag and the Moon. It describes how Malorne, being hunted by the tauren, bargained with Elune in exchange for help. Malorne accepted Elune's help and loved her as part of the deal. Elune gave birth to Cenarius from that relationship. Malorne the Waywatcher showed up to help the night elves when a great crisis affects the world or the night elf civilization. Although he has great magical power, he is never shapeshifted into any other form. The stag prevented two civil wars among the night elves simply by making himself present before the astonished eyes of the night elves. Malorne was an excellent diplomat, opening dialogue between and pacifying conflicting parties. Malorne was able enter the Emerald Dream and the physical world at any time, and perceived what happens in both realms as if he had omniscience of what happens simultaneously in both planes. There are rumors are of the existence of a group of druids that take on the aspect of Malorne as Druids of the Antler, but it has not been proven. Relationships As told in the above myth, Malorne was the lover of Elune, the mother of his son Cenarius. He subsequently became partner to the Dragon Aspect Ysera, who adopted Cenarius as her own. This has led to speculation that Ysera and Elune were one and the same, but this theory has been officially denied. The Warcraft Encyclopedia http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/475.xml, clearly states (several times) that Malorne was never romantically involved with Ysera. The rumor was apparently started by the close relationship between Ysera and Cenarius (now known to be one of teacher and strudent), which led to speculation that she was his absent mother. The Death of Malorne Night Elves worship Malorne for his great assistance during the War of the Ancients against the first invasion of the Burning Legion where he lost his life in defense of the world of Azeroth. Cenarius had gone into a frenzy seeing Ursol and Ursoc, Aviana, and Agamaggan die. Cenarius crushed hundreds of Felguards and Felhunters with his antlers and some others got impaled against the dead corpse of Agamaggan's thorny side as Cenarius charged them outwards. The demons finally got hold of Cenarius, and before the demons could slay him, Malorne came into the fray blinding all demons with his majestic white flashing body. Malorne's hoof crushed many demons, while his antlers swoop many others. Malorne defended his son Cenarius, and with a look toward the elves as if telepathically commanding them to come for his son, Jarod Shadowsong and others dragged Cenarius to safety. Malorne would have surely single-handedly defeated the Burning Legion, had Archimonde not appeared. Black lightning struck the land around Malorne, baking it ... then green fire from the ground engulfed Malorne, burning at his coat, while the land and rock formed giant hands that pinned his four legs to the ground. Archimonde swelled in size matching Malorne's height. Malorne freed himself from his magical trap, and charged Archimonde with his antlers, causing tremors and lightning as demons and Azeroth's races nearby shook and fell to the ground flat on their backs with astonishment. Malorne and Archimonde battled for quite some time, until, finally , Archimonde managed to seize Malorne by the neck and with great force snap his neck. Cenarius's brave rescuer and father,limp and lifeless, was tossed aside by Archimonde. Malfurion knowing Cenarius was unconscious and that Archimonde had just slain Malorne, cast a spell that engulfed most of Archimonde's body with vines. The Archdemon, analytical as always, decided to retreat by vanishing in a green flare of flames that consumed the vines. Shortly thereafter (a few moments, in fact), Alexstrasza, Ysera, and Saridormi, along with their dragonflights, joined the War of the Ancients. Ysera came to a screeching halt at the sight of Malorne and opened wide her brilliant jade eyes (one of only a few times she did so in recorded history) with a deafening shriek. As she tore through the carnage to her love, thousands of demons were thrown in all directions with her paws and wings. Her rampage continued, making her way through to her goal, until she came still, her chin on Malorne's head; sobs could be heard throught the world as She of the Dreaming mourned the White Stag's end. See Also *Server:Malorne *The White Stag and the Moon *www.wowwiki.com/Image:Druidtier4.jpg Category:Demigods Category:Lore